Cupcake Chaos
by AnimeFruitcakes
Summary: Her first year at Hogwarts, Amber Bellmore comes in at her first dinner at Hogwarts…. How could she have known the cupcake she had eaten was the last cupcake the elves decided to make for the rest of the year?
1. Default Chapter

**Cupcake Chaos  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters, settings, or stories. I did not create Gundam Wing or the movie, Endless Waltz. I am not getting paid for this so don't sue me. I am however, using my original characters I used in my story "Two Faint Lights in the Darkness." They just have different personalities in this story and are placed in different houses.  
  
Chapter One: **Food Disaster**  
  
"How was the girl supposed to know that that was the last cupcake the elves were going to bake at Hogwarts?" Professor Lupin said. Every since he has come to Hogwarts he always believed on looking at it in the children's point of view. "Still she could of at least have been kind enough to offer it to me." At this everyone laughed. Severus hid his scowl. Chuckling Dumbledore announced, "Anyhow, I'm sure the students will understand when we tell them in the morning." "But Albas you're not going to tell them who actually ate the last cupcake?" "Of course not Merniva, I wouldn't do that to a fine young student." Magonall let out a sigh of relief. "However, if the students do find out who ate the last cupcake I'm afraid there will be nothing we can do to help that child."  
The child who they were talking about was currently talking to her two closest "girlfriends" (A/N:Sry, couldn't help but write that in) Sandy and Chloe. They were merrily gossiping about the couples of Hogwarts. The poor child had no clue what was about to happen that year during Hogwarts.  
The following morning the announcement had been made and I must say nobody was please. "How can they do this," one Hufflepuff girl exclaimed, "there must be a law against this somewhere!!" "When I find out who ate that last cupcake I am going to kill them!" The boy's fellow Slytherins cheered at this statement. "Oh no!" No one heard this moan over the other noise in the Great Hall. The girl who made this moan looked around and when she finally was satisfied that no one had hear her she walked calmly and smoothly out of the Great Hall. The only ones who witness this event were the one professor and the headmaster, Dumbledor and Serevus. All the other professors were trying to silence the students and get them to finish eating their breastfest.  
That same day during Charms the girl who moan in the Great Hall sighed and laid her head on the desk. No one suspected anything; they all thought she was upset because of the cupcake incident. They were right in a way but wrong in another. "Amber," her friend Chloe said while they were walking to dinner, all the other classes were mostly the same for her sigh and sleep, sigh and sleep, she was beginning to worry about her friend. "Don't worry it will be ok. I'm sure the professors will fix this mess." "I hope so." "Anyhow, there is no need to get upset, whoever ate that cupcake will pay. So the only person who has to worry about this mess is the person who ate that cupcake." "Don't remind me." Chloe just shrugged and walked next to Sandy, she didn't need Amber's sadness now, she just wanted to gossip!  
At her second dinner Amber made sure she stayed away from the desserts. She didn't want anything else to happen to her. Out of nowhere she found herself slammed into a plate of cake. "That's what you deserve cupcake!" And with that said and done the Slytherin 2nd year walked back to his house table. For a couple of seconds there was silence at the Ravenclaw table (A/N:Ha! You thought they were in Gryffindor, admit it. We fooled you!). Than the questions started. As this started Matt, who was sitting at the other end of the table, came walking over. He holds up his hand to silence his fellow house members and it worked. Matt being a 7th year prefect had this kind of power (A/N:You thought he was going to be the same age of Amber and all them didn't you. Buzzer sounds Wrong again!!! Tell them what they didn't win Johnny!)  
"I'm sure Amber will tell us what that was all about later on." Matt looked down at Amber with a stare that said on it's own "you better tell or else I'll hunt you down." Amber just nodded and everyone went back eating while Amber, Chloe, and Sandy walked out of the Great Hall. Amber had some explaining to do (A/N: That line reminded me of I Love Lucy, that's a great show except I don't watch it anymore but still it's a great show anyway).  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Holy Cheese

Chapter 2: **Holy Cheese!**  
  
"No way!" Sandy cried after hearing her friend explain she was the one who ate the last cupcake. "No wonder you look so pale for the past two days." It was now 1:03 am and the girls were still up and wearing the same clothes as yesterday. It was beginning to be the worst year of Amber's short life and if she predicted right she would die of fried foods hitting her head by next week. "No, I predict you will die of diary products hitting your head not fried foods." Chloe said laughing, "Just picture cheese flying through the air and hitting someone in the head!!" Both girls rolled off the bed laughing. Amber was the only one who wasn't. She wouldn't be surprise if that did happen to her.  
"Wow." Was all the girls could say the next whole week because during that time they all had enough food thrown at them to feed all of Maine. "Hey!" Yelled Sandy one day. "Why are you throwing food at me, I'm not the one who ate the cupcake!!" All she got for a reply was yogurt, some carrots, and a half eaten cherry pie in her hair and on her face. "Are you going to eat that?" Chloe asked pointing to the piece of cherry pie on Sandy's forehead.  
"This has been an interesting week hasn't it?" Asked Amber to her friends. "The only thing that's missing is the cheese." "Somebody say cheese?" The girls turned around to be face-to-face to the whole Slytherin house. "Holy cheese!!!" Was all the girls could say before they were dodging as many types of cheese as they can. "Look there goes a Swiss!" "Eww. I hate Swiss!" No one could tell who was saying what except the person who said the sentence. This went on until..."Stop this right this instant!" Yelled an angry Magonall with an equally angry Snape next to her. "I can't believe this would happen in the halls of Hogwarts. Never in the history of the school has this happen. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Now go back to your house common rooms and we'll both be arriving shortly, after we announce what had happen here to the Headmaster."  
With that said the two professors turned and walked away leaving the students to get back to their common rooms before they did. "Nice going cupcakes." Said one of the Slytherins before walking away with the rest of his house.  
"I just can't believe all this would happen because of a chocolate cupcake." As Magonall was continuing her speech to the three girls and the Slytherin house the other professors were having their own meetings.  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Anything But the Desserts...

Chapter 3: **Anything But the Desserts!!!**  
  
It was announced. The world has ended. No more desserts for the rest of the school year not even on Christmas. Just to put it lightly Amber has locked herself in an empty classroom wearing only black clothes and laying on the floor. Chloe and Sandy managed to escape the angry crowd by hiding in various places. Just the usual, covering themselves in mud than pretending to be the ground, stuff like that. Nothing abnormal. A couple of days after there was a knock on the locked classroom's door. Like usual Amber greeted the knocker by saying, "The world has ended. All hope is lost. Go now and spread the word. Give my regrets to my fellow morning people."  
"Amber!!!" Oh no, it was Professor Magonall and by the sounds of it there were other professors with her. "Amber! Run! Save yourself!!" Oh no! Not only have they captured her fellow comrades but also they have forced them to surrender! Well it wasn't going to happen to her! She ran to the window and started unlocking it.  
"Amber? Amber! Open this door right now or else we will be forced to break it down!" Now they were going to break down her only barrier. "I need to get reinforcements." She jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground. The professors broke down the door but they were too late, she had escape.  
She led them to the Great Hall. The whole school was behind her in this act. This act of bravery, loyalty, and most of all stupidity. "I knew I shouldn't have watched "Endless Waltz" before I went to bed." They opened the doors. "Just like I told you guys, they're here." The professors were lined up with Chloe and Sandy sitting in chairs in front of them. "Amber!" They cried in delight. "We're here to set things straight. Give us our rights to desserts back," Chloe and Sandy glared. "Also please hand back Chloe and Sandy whenever you feel like it." They gave Amber the evil eye.  
The professors didn't know what to do or say. Even Dumbledore wasn't speaking. "Fine if that's the way you want to do it. Send out the mobile suits!!" At this statement even the students didn't know what to do. "Oh!" Amber said blushing with embarrassment, "I mean send out the food!" "Oh!" All of them cried out in unison but they were still looking at her, as she turned red. Finally she explode, "I'm sorry ok! I was a big fan of Gundam Wing until they took it off the air ok!!" They nodded slowly but still looked at her strangely. "Just get the food!!!!!"  
They hurried off and came back with tons of food. "Now," she turned back to the professors, "What is it going to be?" There was silence as they waited for the answer. Dumbledore faced to crowd of angry students and opened his mouth to speak.  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Strange and Stupid Chapter...

Chapter 4: **Strange and Stupid Chapter/Ending (wahamahahahahamoo!)  
**  
He closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. (A/N: Actually I'm having writers' block right now so prepare for a strange and stupid chapter/ending, like it says in the title of this chapter/ending) Finally he took a deep breath and said "Gotcha!" "WHAT?!?!?!?" The students answered. Dumbledore laughed merrily at the confused looks of his fellow staff and students. "You see, me and the elves wanted to pull a prank on all of you. And it worked!" Dumbledore continued laughing. "Headmaster, that was a very stupid thing of you to do!" Magonall yelled at him. "Well," he replied, "You can't expect the students to have all the fun. Besides, the author has a weird sense of humor and finds this all very funny."  
So once again desserts are saved thanks to nobody! Get it cause no one ever really stopped making them. Man, I crack the egg right out of its shell!  
  
The End

(A/N: I know you all hate it but hey, I got to have my fun.)


End file.
